clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim Reapuff
The Grim Reapuff is a hairless, fleshless puffle who wears a black hood and carries a scythe. He is responsible for the death of all puffles, for if they didn't die they would become zombies. Background Unknown to most, puffles are not terrestrial creatures, but really are polyextremophile aliens, combined with minerals, and certain earth organisms. Their biology is completely different from most other organisms; they can live forever. Their brains are almost ageless and are able to repair themselves, but their bodies weaken throughout the years. Eventually, entropy will get 'em and the puffle will get so old and weak, they find painful to even breathe. If the Puffle endures this for some time, it will lose its sanity and become Zombie Puffles. Unsurprisingly the Bureau of Entropy created them. The Masters of the Universe didn't like this, and since they couldn't edit the puffle biology because their servers were glitching like mad (BoE did this. They were not in the mood of losing this), they decided to make a way for puffles to die. However, the Wannabe Masters Of the Universe beat them to it. With certain technology, they found out that when certain forms of ions and electricity were emitted directally into the puffle's brain, it would shut down the brain, causing the toxins in the puffle to halt, as well as the termination of organ function, killing the puffle. However, none of them had the heart, or time, to do such thing. They went to the crater and saw an abandoned black puffle. They decided to raise him to do the job. The Scythe they gave him could teleport him to anywhere and could freeze time, so he could kill puffles at the second they die. About Him Grim Reapuff is very stern and takes his job seriously. He'll never let someone cheat him again. He shows no mercy, discrimination, or laziness. Puffles usually see him before they die, and are sometimes scared, even if they are in pain. The Grim Reapuff chooses who wants to see him, although talking puffles, like the Von Injoface Family or Administrator Kai can see him regardless. In fact, a he is purposely responsible for the creation of talking puffles. As it turns out, different form of electricity had a different effect on the puffle's brain. When emitted out of the scythe at the right configuration, it could change them in a way other than death, since the wannabes were careless when creating him. This is how Grim Reapuff can talk. However, other puffles were jealous and wanted to talk too. He knew that he wasn't allowed to do this, but they were offering him rewards. Anyways, along with the gift of talking, Grim Reapuff gave them a longer lifetime, by causing the brain to slow functions of the body and made them swear that they would never produce offspring. However, the Puffles didn't give him the reward they had promised, and when the Wannabe Masters of the Universe found out about this, they punished Grim Reapuff by suspending him from his job. The "masters" knew that if the real Masters of the universe found out about this, they would be bones. While suspended, the talking puffles DID reproduce, starting multiple families of Talking Puffles (including the infamous Von Injoface Family). Grim Reapuff really wanted revenge, but couldn't kill them, nor take away their gifts. He then got a sick idea. He decided to make their brains be unable to produce the chemical that would turn them into zombies. So for thousands of years, they are conscious, and in extreme pain whenever they move (and Grim Reapuff enforces their movement). Grim Reapuff has no intention of killing them in the future. No other talking puffle has to endure this. The wannabes decided to cover this up by saying the Puffle's vocal chords adapted to the penguin language over the years. They removed the redundant powers of Grim Reapuff. With the help of the Bureau of Entropy's DEP of Mysteries, they covered it from the BoF completely. The BoE didn't feel like helping the wannabes, but everything they could use against the BoF would count, and Director Benny missing a Deity-Like character would look bad on his record. Notable Victims *Mabel I *Mabel II *Mabel III *Mabel IV *Mabel V *Mabel VI *Mabel VII *Mabel VIII *Mabel IX *Mabel 10 *Mabel XI *Mabel XII *Mabel XIII *Mabel XIV *Mabel XV *Mabel XVI *Mabel XVII *Harold Aye-Que *Oreop von Injoface * Inferno I Trivia *He is a parody of The Grim Reaper See also * Halloween * Christmas * Mabel * Puffles Category:Halloween Category:Puffles Category:Anthropomorphic Personifications Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Imposters of the Masters of the Universe